the_future_is_wildfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2
Queen of the Squibbons, Part I is the 24th episode of [[The Future Is Wild (animated series)|the animated series The Future Is Wild]]. It is the second of a two-part story which began with Queen of the Squibbons, Part 1. Synopsis The crew is trying to get back to the Northern Forest of 200 million years A.D where they left Emily, but they are facing some problems. Plot Aiming for the Northern Forest of 200 million AD, C.G., Luis, and Ethan have accidentally arrived on the Amazon Prairie of 5 million AD, where they are immediately surrounded by a pack of carakillers. The crew flee into the long grass, where C.G. encounters an angry South American rattleback eating some carakiller eggs. She is able to put up a force field to defend herself against a carakiller until Ethan leaps on its back, and Luis uses the chameliographic helmet to distract it until the crew get back into the Time Flyer. Now that they are no longer in a region undergoing geomagnetic reversal, Luis is able to reboot the Time Flyer's system. In the Northern Forest, Emily tries to climb down to her treehouse, but slips and falls, and is rescued by the two squibbons who visited her in the previous episode. Emily shares her food with them, and in return they help her to draw water and rig up a megasquid alarm. Buzzy the baby squibbon soon runs away, and Emily descends to the ground to chase him, exposing herself to an attack by a pair of megasquids. Although the Time Flyer's system is not yet fully restored, C.G. and Ethan decide to leave the Amazon Prairie and attempt to return to the Northern Forest, only to end up travelling through various periods and places: the Bengal Swamp, Antarctic Forest, and Shallow Sea of 100 million AD; the Northern European tundra of 5 million AD; and the Central Desert of 200 million AD. The megasquids menacing Emily are mobbed by Squibby and the other two squibbons, allowing her to climb up a vine, followed closely by the megasquids. The squibbons try to help by pulling the vine up, whilst the megasquids pull it down, until the vine breaks and Emily is left dangling between the megasquids. The Time Flyer finally arrives back in the Northern Forest, and is able to land next to Emily, scaring off the megasquids. The crew is finally reunited, and they all spend the night in Emily's treehouse, where Buzzy's parents return for him. The crew report to C.G.'s father, who tells them they have learned much about geomagnetic reversals from their discoveries, congratulates them on their resourcefulness, and tells them that their next mission may be their most daunting yet. The Time Flyer then finally leaves the Northern Forest, with all its crew onboard. Cast *Ashley Peters as C.G. *Miranda Jones as Emily *Marc Donato as Ethan *Taylor Abrahamse as Luis *Richard Binsley as Squibbon *Cedric Smith as C.G.'s father *Sunday Muse as Buzzy, a squibbon *Blair Williams as Narrator Appearances Characters *C.G. *Luis *Ethan *Emily *Squibbon *C.G.'s father Organisms *Carakiller *Squibbon *South American rattleback *Toraton (cameo) *Megasquid *Shagrat (cameo) *Spitfire bird (cameo) *Ocean phantom (cameo) *Reef glider (cameo) Times & places *5 million AD *Amazon Prairie *200 million AD *Pangaea II *Northern Forest *100 million AD *Bengal Swamp *Northern European tundra *Antarctic Forest *Central Desert *Shallow Sea Notes *"Queen of the Squibbons, Part 2" is chronologically the 25th episode of The Future Is Wild. Category:Animated series episodes Category:Animated series Category:200 million AD